


Headcanons and Incomplete Thoughts

by Himi (greighish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greighish/pseuds/Himi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of headcanons and incomplete story-thoughts I have for KagaKise. I don't think I'll ever do anything with them, but I thought it'd be a good idea to collect and share them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started reading KnB, I fell in love with Kagami instantly and he was my fav until Kiyoshi showed up on the scene. Now Kagami is my second fav, but you wouldn’t think so since I’ve written more for him than I have for Kiyoshi. I wrote the first version of this January 17, 2014. Five days before I broke my ankle and just a few weeks before I started writing my first KagaKise fic while I was depressed in rehab. At the time, I didn't ship Kagami with anyone. but I had this HC and didn't know what to do with it. Back then, I thought, if I had to chose, it would be between Aomine and Kuroko--neither of which I've seriously considered shipping with Kagami. At the end of the original, I commented that Kuroko was probably the best boyfriend in this scenario, but now, after all this time, I finally know who the perfect boyfriend is!
> 
> What’s below is an edited version of [this](http://himitsuhitori.tumblr.com/post/73662722105/kagami-boyfriendring-jealousy-fic-rex).

At some point, Kise would become jealous over the ring Kagami wears around his neck because he knows it came from his ex, Himuro. It didn’t bother Kise before (they’ve been together since high school, probably something like 7 or 8 years at this point), but they ran into Himuro one day recently and Kise got the distinct impression that he still had feelings for Kagami. Kagami’s a bit of a dolt, so his radar is only able to receive signals from the guy he acknowledges as his boyfriend and even that’s a gamble. Since the encounter, Kise often sees him playing with the ring and seemingly staring off into space as if he were reminiscing. And it doesn’t help that Kagami has met up with Himuro at least twice since then.

This week, Kagami’s confused and frustrated because he can’t figure out why he’s had to replace the chain several times in the last few weeks. It’s popped during sex, roughhousing, one-on-one with Kise, and there was the time he woke up to see that it was on the floor. The first time he thought it was about time because the chain was about 20 years old and he’d never been all that conscious of how he treated it except to make sure he was never without it. The second time, he thought it was just because he bought a cheaply made chain. The third time he decided that rather than exchanging it for a new one from the same jeweler, he should have gone to a different store or asked Kise for a recommendation. When it happened the fourth time, he was running late and didn’t have time to worry about it and just left it with Kise to take care of. However, the fifth time, he could have sworn he saw Kise grab it intentionally with–and he hesitated to even complete the thought–malice in his eyes.

Again he was too busy to deal with it, so, at the first chance, he plopped himself on the sofa to fiddle with it because he really didn’t want to buy yet another chain. Kagami’s pretty easy going so the ill intentions he’s now so sure he imagined have gone without a trace. There he is on the sofa fiddling away when Kise comes home to find him oblivious to all but the chain. Unbeknownst to Kagami, this scene was the last straw for Kise and Kagami was shocked (but somewhere deep inside, he wasn’t) when Kise spared no words to express his disdain for even the idea of Kagami looking troubled over or focusing on something that represented a previous love, especially one that seemed to have lingering affections.

Now, they’ve been together for 7 or so years and Kise knows what the ring truly represents to Kagami and he knows how fortunate he is to be the one that Kagami loves. Kagami, a little rough, but an infinitely caring and generous lover and friend. Loyal and honest. This is the guy he fell in love with. While he’s not quite Kise or Kiyoshi, Kagami’s pretty open about his love in ways that anyone that knows him would understand. But it’s this very knowledge that presently only serves to exacerbate Kise’s anger. Knowing how Kagami is, but still getting angry, not saying anything before, and now taking it out on Kagami just makes Kise feel worse, but he’s hurt and feels like he can’t stop.

Kagami knows Kise well and he understands that this is not a bad day, this is not a small thing, and it is most certainly not a joke. Rather than respond in kind as he’s been known to do when confronted in such a manner, Kagami listens and than apologizes for not realizing Kise was feeling that way. They talk. Kagami reassures Kise that the ring is now and always has been a token of his first love: basketball. And that while Tatsuya is the one that gave it to him, it was long before any romantic feelings developed between them and that the Tatsuya who gave him basketball and that he loves like a brother and the Tatsuya who he once claimed as his boyfriend are two different people in his heart and in his mind.

After additional assurances were given in the form of a few kisses, Kagami held Kise’s face in his hands and while looking directly into his eyes, told him, “Even if Tatsuya still feels something for me, my love is only for YOU and,” Kagami takes Kise’s hand and places it over his pounding heart, “I have no love like this to spare.”

Kise buries his face in the crook of Kagami’s neck and, beneath the embarrassment, mumbles and whispers apology after “I love you” after apology.

The next morning, Kagami enters the kitchen to find Kise preparing a light breakfast. Kise turns around and notices that Kagami’s neck is bare and so asks about it.

Kagami brushes it off, but he sees Kise spin back around to face the sink and then reasons to himself that what he’s been thinking needs to be said. Kagami walks up behind Kise and slides his left hand, palm up, under his. He laces their fingers together and then brings their hands up to his lips and kisses Kise’s hand and says, “If I need a symbol to remind me of what basketball means to me, then the rings we exchanged on graduation day–that we still wear even now–should be more than enough, because, if I didn’t have basketball, I may have never had the pleasure and the honor of knowing and loving you.”


	2. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the first story I started writing once I finished No Sweet Talk*. I don't remember exactly why I abandoned this and started writing If Found.

Sleep would be so much better than this. Exactly how much better was simply off the charts. A laugh here and a giggle there; throw in some pouting, whining, and a slew of silly remarks and it was the Kise Ryouta everyone knew. And with the help of the dim lighting, even Aomine was fooled. After it was crashed my a few senpai, the revelers of the Akashi-led Teikou team's 20 year reunion had practically doubled in number. They were a boisterous bunch who packed themselves into a room suited for half their count. Just about everyone's liveliness seemed to be fueled by the appearance of Kise and Aomine, especially after they were both unable to make it to the 15th. Kise was relieved that Aomine's basketball career with its dream destinations and celebrity cameos was interesting enough to not only share the spotlight with his military stint, but pretty much overshadow it. When the conversation turned to him, Kise remained evasive and did his best to steer clear of the wheres and whens of things. Not that he was neck deep in state secrets--at least not most of the time--but too many particulars would undoubtedly crack open doors that he had no intention of opening, not for them anyway.

Akashi, one of the less inebriated of the crew, noticed when the lights went out in some of the private rooms towards the rear of the restaurant. Seeing that it was time to go, he motioned for their attendant to bring the check. His direction for everyone to ready their contribution was met a with a few boos, nevertheless, they all fished for their wallets--even Haizaki, who had been suspiciously well-behaved throughout the evening. Though the official reunion had come to an end, the night was still young and Midorima had already invited everyone to hear Takao spin at a club a few blocks away.

Kise was the first to stand, but thankfully Aomine was right behind him and was able to catch him when his balance gave way. His paladin took note of how unexpectedly light he was, but didn't bother about it. Kise, having made peace with terra firma, mustered up a carefree laugh, prattled on about not being able to drink as much as he used to, and tossed in a smile to seal the deal. Then, with a genuine smile as a show of gratitude to Aomine, he headed off to the restroom.

Jealousy stood about Kise as he watched the water flow from the spigot; if only his energy could ebb so relentlessly, so endlessly. The Archimede 42 B Automatic weighed down his arm as he splashed his face with water--it would be the first thing he took off once he got home, but that hour was yet two away. The cobalt blue edged hands were striking against the pitch-black face and told him that five minutes had already passed since he left the gang. Kise took a few deep breaths to steady himself once more. As he returned to the room he was comforted with the knowledge that the night was almost over. When he arrived, he saw that the others had gone ahead and only Aomine remained.

"Aww, you waited?!"

Knowing that Kise was well-schooled in the tenets of best-friendship, Aomine, with just a skosh of incredulity, returned, "of course!"

 _Ah, the commitments and concessions of being a best friend._ For failing on his part, Kise couldn't help but silently apologize to Aomine for the rest of the night.

When they stepped out into the humid night, they saw that their party had only just reached the corner. They caught up and found that, Midorima and Akashi had gone on even earlier, and rather than just making it, the remainder of the crew had been delayed at the corner by a discussion regarding the exact location of the club. It was a new club, one that--having been away--Kise should not have known of. And yet, he did. He pushed his impatience and exhaustion down as far as he could and, in his most helpful tone, offered, "didn't Midorimacchi say that it was near KickPlate?" Midorima had said no such thing, but Kise couldn't very well give them turn by turn directions and if he hadn't found some way to intervene, they'd be stuck there all night.

A collective light went off and with the eerie synchronization of migratory birds in flight, the whole lot about-faced and put themselves en route west. Reacting to the peculiar scene before them, Aomine and Kise found their own harmony as they caught each other's eyes with questioning stares.

"Did you..."

"See that," Kise finished.

"Yeah, I want to laugh but..."

"It was just too..."

"Freaky," Aomine confirmed.

"And here I thought that I'd only see that kind of thing on base."

They hung back a few paces and watched as the group sauntered and stumbled and strolled their way on to the next venue.

* * *

It was just like old times, except for not being like old times at all. Kise had willed himself to the end of the reunion and was now pulling out his very last reserves of everything in an effort to last until... Until when, exactly? It was no use checking his watch, his eyes could barely focus. He'd taken a few turns on the dance floor during his first hour, but spent most of it making idle conversation with old friends, always moving on to the next one before the topics got too deep. But now, in the second hour, he was enduring his fourth time being pulled out onto the floor. Amber mood lighting and timed lighting effects blurred and whipped about in his periphery. It couldn't be long now, he thought as he made his body move in ways it had not for so long; clearing the floor one minute and swaying with the crowd the next. Was it really possible that he had ever enjoyed this? It seemed like such a pointless use of effort.

 _Oh God...hour three..._ Just when he had reached a point when the frenzied sea of warm bodies had begun to provide camouflage for his waning esprit, he was disturbed to alertness when an unpleasantly familiar presence began to crowd him.

Haizaki Shougo was a waste of flesh as far as Kise was concerned. He was handsome, gorgeous even, but he was the worst type of person you could ever hope to never meet and for some reason, even after all of these years, Kise could not shake him.

"Long time no see? Or is it," Haizaki asked as he danced entirely too close to Kise.

If nothing else, enlisting in the Air Force gave Kise a nearly 10-year long vacation from Haizaki and he was forever grateful for it. It wasn't his despicable personality or that Haizaki hated him down to the marrow of his bones that bothered Kise, they were cause for concern, sure, but it was the fact that the guy had the uncanny ability of showing up in places where Kise was--planned or not. It unnerved him, to say the least. Aomine once said that he shouldn't be bothered unless something happens. And while there were a few occasions when Haizaki actually did approach Kise, most of the time he kept to some dark corner, brooding, presumably. But despite Aomine's dismissal, Kise's wariness persisted.

And because the night hadn't gone on long enough, it would be when Kise was barely holding on that Haizaki would decide to spoil his uncharacteristically civil mood and make contact with him. Kise was keenly aware that his energy and thus his ability to protect himself had become inversely proportionate to his rising fear. _Where was Ao-- No, forget him, where the hell was--_ But before Kise could finish that thought, a very gruff and annoyed voice cut off Haizaki's attempted taunt. Kise turned just in time to see Nebuya Eikichi whisk the menace away, leaving expletives in their wake. It was bizarre, really. They were not strangers, per se, but he couldn't have had more than a single conversation with him. Whichever mental faculties were required to process what had just transpired, Kise was short on them. However, he was never one to be ungrateful, so he made a mental note to thank him later--it was really all he could do, because he'd reached his limit.

* * *

Mitobe laid a stack of menus on the bar next to Kagami who was cleaning the last of the taps. He had a way of communicating that words would probably only get in the way of. When he placed the second stack, Kagami snapped out of his daze.

"Is it that time already," Kagami asked acknowledging Mitobe's reminder. He woke up his phone and sent a text. As he re-secured the tap, he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the storage room. "Weren't you off today?" Kagami asked.

Kiyoshi exited the corridor with replacement filters for the ventilation ducts in hand. "Yeah, but I didn't want to put this off any longer. Shouldn't you be gone already?"

"I'm leaving now. We'll be heading straight up when we get back and I'm off the next two days, so I'll see you guys Tuesday." Kagami checked his phone, grabbed his keys, and headed out.

* * *

Kagami entered the nondescript building, flashed his ID and made his way through the crowd. He nodded to some of his regulars and paused for a few "hey, how've you beens" before he ran into Aomine.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you here." Aomine offered his hand to Kagami who accepted it and pulled him into an embrace. This sort of greeting marked them as travelers, marked them as people who had spent a significant amount of time in the company of folks from urban areas in the States. Heads turned emphasizing how very un-Japanese such a display was. "What you been up to? You run KickPlate into the ground yet? You never could count for shit."

"Speak for yourself," Kagami snorted. "You gotta be on the brink of bankruptcy by now!" He put his arm around Aomine's shoulders, looked left and then right in that way people do before exchanging secrets, and hushed his voice. "So...be straight with me..." he looked around again, "how much did it cost to buy MVP three years in a row?"

Their basketball rivalry had become the stuff of legends and though they chose to walk different paths and years had passed, this manner of ribbing and insulting each other had not changed. Under the right lighting, you might even say they'd become friends. Neither one would readily agree as they were always looking for some reason to compete against each other. Well, lucky them, a new motive was just beyond the horizon.

Aomine and Kagami quickly caught each other up on the five years that had lapsed since they last saw each other. Aomine was only in town for another day or so and want to make the most of the night. Meanwhile, Kagami was on a mission, so they decided to save things untold for another day.

"Oh, yeah, and Kise's here, too."

"Yeah? He made it," Kagami asked, seeming surprised. "Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him, he was being swarmed; just follow the squealing."

"Right," Kagami responded with a knowing smile. "Yo, if you got a minute, you should come through." he extended the invitation to KickPlate in earnest, omitting the mention of Kise because his presence was a given; however, only Kagami knew that the implication of such meant something different between them.

"No doubt, no doubt. We should definitely hook up before we fly out."

With that and a final handshake, they carried on with their respective plans.

He couldn't allow even one more delay. The crowd was working on a system that Kagami had yet to figure out. Thin in some areas, packed in others, but seemingly without rhyme or reason, constantly moving. Any other situation, he would have just brodied his way through the crowd--the temptation pressed him more than usual, because Takao had just thrown Ludacris into the mix--but for the sake of maintaining the front, he did his best to remain calm.

 _Oh_ , Kagami's eyebrows hitched, _a chorus of squeals_ \--he was close. He surveyed the scene hoping to pinpoint the source and laughed to himself at what he saw. The back of the club buzzed like the hallways at Winter Cup, scarcely was there a person under 180 cm. It seemed that Shuutoku's former #10 was still a popular guy. Although Kagami had so far not been able to work out the rhythm of the crowd, the rhythm itself was on his side--or at least Takao was. DJ Kool's gritty baritone cut into the percussive swing and induced the masses to concert.

"♫HOLD UP!♫"

"♫WAIT A MINUTE!♫"

The call and response had caused the crowd to sway in such a way that Kagami's temporarily un-obscured sightline revealed the swarm with a long-wilted flower in its midst. For a moment he forgot himself and started to lean into the confluence of ball players and common folk with his shoulder, but when he and Kise locked eyes, he was at once reminded and returned the dramatic rescue to his arsenal for another day. Sans his one-man bum rush, he was forced to continue wading through the throng, but as fortune would have it, Kise ended up saving him when he called out, waving. Curious, the people that were separating them turned to see, and the collective parted like two grade-schoolers trying not to get caught necking at the school dance. Kagami hastened his pace as much as he could without causing alarm.

Keeping up appearances, Kise sashayed to do his part in closing the distance. "Kagamicchi," Kise said, practically wailing, "man, how long has it been?!" When the chasm between had become nothing but mere inches, Kise threw his arms about Kagami's neck and moaned weakly into his ear, " _take me home_." It was all he could do not to pass out right then and there. Playing to the crowd, Kise pulled back and dove straight into a drunken spiel about how long it's been and how they gotta catch up and whatever else he thought would keep his cover.

Kagami fell in time. "Yeah, we should get a table."

"Cool, let's go!" But before Kise even took a step, he remembered his audience. "Oh, just gimme a sec, I gotta say goodbye to a few people."

Kagami nodded and told him he'd be over near the wall.

Kise turned to address the congregation he had amassed. He shook a few hands and pinch a few cheeks and he couldn't get away fast enough. He found Kagami waiting on the custom green leather sofa that almost ran the length of the entire club. Never more so than at that moment did Kise appreciate the foppish, carefree impression people often remembered him by. It would serve him well when he crawled into Kagami's lap and rested his head on his shoulder. Only the regular club-goers took any notice, everyone else was a basketball idiot or were present by association to one and figured that that was probably what a wasted Kise would do. Well, everyone except for Aomine and Haizaki.


	3. Botanist/Ornithologist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m no good with AUs, but here's one anyway.

Kise is a world renown ornithologist who has the uncanny ability to reproduce any bird call after a single listen (but he’s pretty damn good at all other aspects of the science, too). And Kagami, though not quite as famous, is a well-respected and much-awarded botanist specializing in arboriculture and dendrology.

Kise, a science poster-boy, is trailed by the press everywhere he goes and Kagami is a leave me to my trees kind of guy. They know of each other, but have never met. Kise has some theories about a sudden change in a species’ migrating patterns, but one of the forests on the birds’ new route is not only protected land, but also restricted access. It’s winter and none of the rangers really want to camp there to help this celebrity scientist who they’ve heard is annoying and a handful. Kagami’s current research is based in the forest, but his permit is about to expire. The council agrees to extend his permit for another 65 days if he agrees to play guide to Kise for fourteen of them. Kagami is a trained and licensed guide and climber as well, so it’s not like he can’t and he really needs a few more weeks for his research, so he agrees.

They meet, they clash, but Kagami’s the only one that seems annoyed. He sucks it up for the sake of his research. For the first four days, they move through the forest dusted by light snow. As they get closer to the foot of the mountain, the snow gets heavier, but still nothing to be concerned about. However, on day nine, they started moving up the mountain and got trapped above an avalanche and below an impending one. The safety cabin they found was fully stocked, so they had provisions and heat and whatnot, so they would be fine until it was safe to get out, but Kise only had enough medication to last 18 days, so things got complicated for them around day 20.

I don’t know what Kise’s condition is and I don’t know how long they stayed trapped. But long enough to get past their differences and maybe find that they don’t hate each other so much…maybe.

P.S. One of the things that pisses Kagami off is that at the onset of their trek, Kise acts like he’s never even been hiking before. Kagami makes a remark that pisses Kise off, so starting the next morning, Kise stops acting dumb and shows that he’s no novice–not by a long shot. Kagami can’t believe it because had he known, they could have covered twice as much ground if he wasn’t treating Kise like a first-timer.


End file.
